


Cats and Kings and Vagabonds

by misura



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raj and Quentin, a long time from now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Kings and Vagabonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athenejen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/gifts).



" 'Heavy lies the head that wears the crown.' Also, I think you should fire your guard."

"I thought Toby was the one who enjoyed quoting Shakespeare," Quentin said, sitting up a little bit straighter. Raj noted it didn't make him look any less tired. "Hello, Raj."

"Good evening, Your Royal Majesty." Raj didn't bow. Cats didn't, as a rule, and he didn't think Quentin had done anything that made him deserve being bowed at. "My uncle liked to tell me bedtime stories sometimes, about humans whose company he enjoyed."

"Your uncle knew Shakespeare?" Quentin sighed and shook his head. "Of course your uncle knew Shakespeare."

"He liked Marlowe better, I think, but Shakespeare's the one who got famous."

"More importantly, Shakespeare's the one Toby likes better," Quentin said. "Or his plays, at least."

"Yeah, well." Based on his uncle's stories, Raj didn't think October would have gotten along all that well with the man himself. "Speaking of Toby, have you heard from her lately?"

"A postcard from London, three months ago," Quentin said promptly. "You?"

Raj tried not to look too disappointed. "The same," he admitted.

"I'm beginning to feel like the only way we're going to see them again is if we get into so much trouble that we can't get out of it ourselves. Which feels kind of like an irresponsible thing to wish to happen, given that I'm supposed to be the High King and everything."

"You're not _supposed_ to the the High King. You _are_ the High King." From what Raj had heard and seen, Quentin was doing a pretty good job, too.

Of course, that didn't mean Quentin had to enjoy it. "And you're a King of Cats, and I really, really hope you're not here for an official visit."

"If I'd been here for an official visit, I wouldn't have slipped past your guard. Whom, I repeat, you should fire for incompetence. I wasn't being _that_ sneaky. They should have spotted me."

"They probably did," Quentin said. "I guess it's just that they thought I wouldn't be very happy with them if they made my boyfriend be late for our date."

Raj blinked. "Your _boyfriend_?"

Quentin flushed a little, then lifted his chin. "Yes."

"You're dating some other Cait Sidhe and you didn't tell me?"

Quentin opened his mouth and closed it again. "Um, no? I mean - I just - "

"Good." Raj grinned. "You had me worried there for a moment."

Quentin buried his head in his hands and groaned. "I can't believe I actually fell for that."

"Well, you've had a long, busy night, I'm sure," Raj said, trying to sound soothing. The grin that was still plastered on his face didn't help, though. "Be glad I'm really just here for a friendly visit."

"I am. The exact reason as to why, exactly, I like you so much again escapes me right now, but I'm definitely glad to see you."

"If we could go somewhere a little more private with a lot more soft surfaces, I'd be happy to jog your memory. Unless you're too tired to get up, in which case I hope your guards are as discrete as you appear to think they are."

Quentin's expression turned slightly shocked. He got up - not as steady on his feet as Raj would have liked, but that might only be due to having sat on the throne for too long. "Just let me put this stupid crown someplace safe."

"If it gives you that much of a headache, I'd be happy to steal it for you." It wouldn't be much of a challenge, given that the Shadow Roads were wide open and the guard, apparently, under strict orders not to harass any cats. Of course, they might change their minds if he went running around with the High King's crown ...

"Don't even joke about that." Quentin grimaced. "If anyone stole this thing, it'd probably make my parents feel they needed to come back home right away. I've only been High King for fifteen years; I don't want them to think I can't handle this."

"If I had a crown you could steal to get Uncle Tybalt to come high-tailing back, I'd let you steal it in a flash," Raj said.

"No, you wouldn't," Quentin said. "He and Toby - well, they deserve a break, you know? I understand. I even get the part where they don't want to call back home all the time, just to let us know they're all right. But that doesn't mean I don't miss them."

"Yeah." Raj sighed. "I mean, I bet it's probably been _years_ since someone almost got you killed, huh? Or nearly bled to death all over your favorite shirt?"

"I don't think I'm really supposed to be wearing shirts anymore."

"You are tomorrow." Raj held up a small disk. "A mutual friend gave me this. She said it should work even on that antique X-box of yours."

Quentin guiltily covered up a yawn. "Can I get all excited about that later? Because right now, I think all I want to do is sleep."

"You're lucky I like you back, or else I'd tell you you're just no fun anymore."

"I'll kick your ass for that later, too."

Raj chuckled. "In your dreams."


End file.
